


Give Me a Jump, Jump, Jump, Make It Start Again

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Car Sex, LITERALLY, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: After a long day in LA traffic, Clark and Julian just couldn't wait.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/Clark Sawyer
Kudos: 5





	Give Me a Jump, Jump, Jump, Make It Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> Five Things:   
> 1\. I'm sorry  
> 2\. No I'm not  
> 3\. I needed to fill the void that YDS left when she deleted everything.   
> 4\. I know nothing about cars.  
> 5\. See number one then two about me not knowing anything about cars.

Their engines revved as Clark, the large, white Navigator rammed himself into the sleek, golden tailgate frame of the Lamborghini, Julian. Clark let out a long, groaning honk as he entered Julian’s lubricated form. Julian drove himself backwards, sepia headlights flickering with ecstasy. They rocked into each other, hoods rumbling and vibrating. After a long day stuck in LA traffic, it was like they were going to blow the moment they touched. But Clark was resilient and he was efficient with his fuel. He didn’t want this to be quick. If he could drag this out all night long until their batteries gave up on them, so be it. Julian whined, wheels grinding against the ground. Clark clicked on his hazard lights, laughing at how needy Julian could be. Being a luxury car, it was natural. Julian honked at him, annoyed. Then Clark rammed into him. Julian felt the smallest indent in his fender but he didn’t mind. His headlights flashed as radio static filled the air. Oil was already dripping from him but they’d just started. Julian’s whole chassis trembled at each deep impact Clark pumped into him. Clark’s tires squealed, relishing in the feel of Julian’s body under his frame. After a hard bump of hydraulics, Julian’s hood popped open, though not all the way. Julian honked and honked and honked, begging Clark to drive him into the ground. But Clark slowed, cooing with the clicks of his turn signals. Not yet, not yet, he seemed to say. Julian reversed into him again. Clark’s bright blue lights flashed. His alarms turned on for a moment before he could stop himself. Julian’s engine sputtered as he did. They rocked into one another, clumsy but enthusiastic, as their headlights burned bright then flickered. While Clark’s horn was blaring to the high heavens, Julian’s rhapsodies were in the continuous swing of his windshield wipers and the static of his radio, volume rising and falling with Clark’s final thrusts.

They were drenched in oil and lube. Clark rolled off of Julian, out of energy, but smiling the only way cars could smile. He started giggling. Julian winked as he let his engine cool. They needed water, but for now, they lied there with each other, basking in their lowlights. Clark beeped once. Julian beeped twice. They stayed side by side still quivering with the amazing aftershocks of the orgasms they gave each other. Soon, Julian fell silent—the purr of his engine gone and lights off. Clark stared at him, marveling at this gorgeous car beside him and wondering how he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Song I listened to on repeat while writing this monstrosity, giggling:   
> Beep Beep by Little Mix


End file.
